divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Luxurius' Mansion
Luxurius' Mansion is a three-story residence owned by General Luxurius of the Aleroth Champions. It is located on Lanilor Lane, across the road from the Prancing Seahorse gentleman's club, during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. The front door is locked, and the main area of the house is protected by four Champion guards within. Depending on your decision regarding Tom's finger at the beginning of the quest Beauty And The Beast, your method of entry will either be through the front door on the ground floor (if you took Tom's Severed Finger), or through the private chambers via the Strange Mausoleum (if you allowed him to keep his finger). __TOC__ Description Ground Floor Two Champions, Alvaro and Margarito, stand guard at the foot of the stairs directly in front of the entrance. If you've entered through the front door you'll speak with Alvaro. You can tease him by pretending to be a disciple of The Divine, visiting to encourage him to join your religion. You can choose to blow your cover immediately and fight the guards now (looting Luxurius' Room Key from Alvaro to unlock the private chambers door), or tell him that you have Tom's Severed Finger so that he unlocks the door for you (allowing you to battle the guards later, if you return). Past the stairs to the southeast you'll find the kitchen, which contains a locked chest in the northwest corner. It is lockpickable and contains random loot. Second Floor At the top of the stairs the Champion Tacio stands guard. West of him you'll find an unlocked chest containing random loot. Northeast of Tacio is a bedroom that is protected by a magical barrier. You can dispel the barrier from within Luxurius' private chambers (see below) to loot the unlocked golden chest containing random loot within. Southwest of Tacio you'll find another Champion, Paterno, standing guard at the base of the stairs leading up to the private chambers on the third floor. Private Chambers The private chambers are considered a separate area, with their own map. Four captive women are sitting in the room, who quietly speak of their mistreatment and desire to escape. A fifth woman, Anne (target of the quest Beauty And The Beast) is locked in a cage. If you took Tom's Severed Finger and entered the private chambers via the mansion you'll immediately engage in conversation with Luxurius. He takes you to a locked golden chest ("E" on the map below) and tells you to take its contents as a reward for killing Tom. However, his patience soon wears thin and ultimately you engage in battle. He is level 40, and calls for help from a few harem guards (level 39). If Tom kept his finger then you've entered the private chambers from the Strange Mausoleum entrance on the other side of the room. Approach Luxurius for a cutscene, and you'll immediately engage in battle. In this scenario the aforementioned golden chest remains locked, and cannot be looted. Regardless, the uncaged women take the opportunity to flee during the fight, and the Champion guards in the main area of the mansion turn hostile if they are still alive. Loot the Jail Key and the Order of the Viper Belt (part of the Order of the Viper armor set) from Luxurius' remains following the battle. Use the Jail Key to free Anne, who escapes the mansion and returns to the Cosy Dwelling to be with Tom. Inside Anne's cage you'll find an unimaginatively named Key that unlocks the fence (i.e. the other cage in the room). Inside the fence you'll find a small unlocked chest containing random loot. Outside the fence, slightly to the southeast, you'll find another unlocked chest that also contains random loot. All that remains to be done in the private chambers is removing the magical barrier that prevents entry to the bedroom on the second floor. Removing the magical barrier There are three hidden buttons that must be pressed to dispel the magical barrier protecting the bedroom on the second floor. While you (the player) may be spot them if you know where to look, apparently your character cannot (the buttons are not normally selectable). To make the buttons visible, you need to turn on the black light-esque purple mood lighting by pressing a button on the side of the fountain ("C" on map below). This illuminates the three hidden buttons, not only making them more visible, but allowing your character to select and use them as well. The three buttons ("D" on map below) are located: # On a pillar slightly northwest of the fountain. # On the side of a small round table in the northwest corner of the room. # On the northeast corner of Anne's cage.}} Characters *Alvaro – Champion guard *Anne – Captive *Ariadne – Captive *Celie – Captive *Elfrida – Captive *Eliza – Captive *Luxurius – Champion General, proprietor *Luxurius Harem Guards – Spawn if Luxurius is attacked ×3 *Margarito – Champion guard *Paterno – Champion guard *Tacio – Champion guard Quests *Beauty And The Beast Loot *Chest – Locked, ground floor kitchen, lockpickable, contains random loot *Chest – Locked, private chambers, can only be opened by Luxurius (req Tom's finger), contains random loot *Chest – Unlocked, second floor hall, contains random loot *Chest – Unlocked, second floor bedroom, contains random loot *Chest – Unlocked, private chambers outside fence, contains random loot *Chest – Unlocked, private chambers inside fence, contains random loot *Jail Key – Kill & loot Luxurius, used to free Anne *Key – Inside Anne's cage, unlocks the fence in the private chambers *Luxurius' Room Key – Kill & loot Alvaro *Order of the Viper Belt – Kill & loot Luxurius Exits *Lanilor Lane (Aleroth) *Strange Mausoleum Gallery Luxurius' Mansion interior (D2 FoV location).png|Mansion interior Luxurius' Mansion interior second floor magical barrier (D2 FoV location).png|Magical barrier at the second floor bedroom doorway Luxurius' Mansion interior private chamber button to control the lights (D2 FoV location).png|Button by the fountain controls the lights Luxurius' Mansion interior ground floor (D2 FoV location).png|Ground floor Luxurius' Mansion interior second floor (D2 FoV location).png|Second floor bedroom Luxurius' Mansion interior private chamber (D2 FoV location).png|Private chambers Notes *The area in the southeast corner of the Private Chambers is a completely empty room with no entrance. You can get there by using a console command while in the Private Chambers: goto 6 -2 2 Use the following command to get out: goto 6 9 0 Category:Divinity II locations